Por ella
by Afrodita-15
Summary: weno este es el primer fic que publico asi que espero que os guste,trata de como se siente tai cuando sora le va a entregar el regalo a mattdejenme sus criticas para ir aprendiendo un poco mas


_**Por ella**_

Es un secreto que me esta matando,  
Es una historia sin final muy claro,  
Un sentimiento entre la piel y el alma,  
No puedo, y es que no puedo nooo…

**_Un muchacho moreno de pelo alborotado caminaba por las frias y solitarias calles de Odaiba ,faltaban escasos días para Navidad y por medio de una amiga se entero de que a la muchacha que mas amaba creia estar enamorada de su mejor amigo ¿mejor amigo? si, quizás lo fuera, solo el tiempo lo diría, solo si el salía con su amada sin importarle a quien podría hacerle daño,sin mirar si quiera a su mejor amigo entonces no seria su mejor amigo._**

**_Pero nadie apostaba que Sora saliera con Taichi, pues aunque se conozcan de pequeños no quiere decir que sean buena pareja, es mas si salieran juntos podrian llegar a odiarse,pero eso es lo que piensa la gente,taichi piensa todo lo contrario,es más él nunca podria odiarla,a ella nunca le haria daño._**

Ella no sabe que me vuelve loco,  
Solo el destino hablara de nosotros,  
Y en la profundidad de su mirada,  
Me pierdo, y es que me pierdo nooo…

**_Pero lo cierto es que ella no sabia de los sentimientos de Tai, quizás el debería decirselo,tiene que quitarse el miedo de decir sus sentimientos abiertamente,tenia que detenerla, ella no debia darle esas galletas a Matt, hacia pocos dias que Matt le confeso a este que él tambien estaba enamorado de Sora_**

Si un día su corazón me quisiera,  
No dudaría en darle amor,  
Hasta que consumiera…

**_Tai corria como alma que lleva el diablo,estaba algo mojado a causa de pisar varios charcos e iba chocando con varias personas a los que ni siquiera ayudaba levantar pues sabia que sora no tardaria en llegar donde Matt, sabia que si no llegaba,quizas la perderia para siempre…_**

Pero es que no me atrevo a decir que la quiero,  
Nos une una amistad más bonita que el cielo,  
Yo creo que mis amigos ni lo entenderían,  
Pero es que ella es tan guapa, ay tan guapa,  
Prefiero que mi alma dicte la sentencia,  
Antes de que se queme, mi corazón se queme.

**_cuando llego, alli estaba ella,tan indecisa, con el paquete entre las manos,sabia lo que contenía pues él mismo fue con Sora a comprar los ingredientes para hacer esas galletas con chocolate,esas galletas que deberian ser para él.._**

Pero es que no me atrevo a decir que la quiero,  
Nos une una amistad más bonita que el cielo,  
Yo creo que mis amigos ni lo entenderían,  
Pero es que ella es tan guapa, ay tan guapa,  
Prefiero que mi alma dicte la sentencia,  
Antes de que se queme, mi corazón se queme…  
Por ella… por ella… por ella… solo por ella…

**_Poco a poco se acerco hasta ella y le toco suavemente el hombro, ella volteo con una cara de sorpresa y un poco de sonrojo a verse descubierta por su mejor amigo, Tai se quedo como hipnotizado al verla con esos ojos rojizos, el pelo pelirrojo que tanto Quiere ,el sonrojo que le hacia ver muy tierna y esos labios que tanto deseaba besar, pero sabia que no debía, sabia que un simple beso haria confundir a esa muchacha, pero el no resistía sabia que quizás lo haría, tuvieron una pequeña conversación en la que Tai presto la menor intención pues el tema principal era Matt…_**  
Le daré un poco de tiempo al tiempo,  
si antes veo que la voy perdiendo,  
En estos tiempos quien no corre vuela,  
Por eso, solo por eso…  
**_Pero taichi no la detuvo, es mas la animo a que le entregara ese paquete a Matt, él no queria dejarla escapar,pero tampoco la detendria,ella deberia hacer lo que mas creyera conveniente,él la sabria esperar,él nunca la olvidaria…_**  
Si un día su corazón me quisiera,  
No dudaría en darle amor,  
Hasta que consumiera…  
**_poco a poco tai se acercaba a Sora,sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros y la respiración de ambos era agitada,pero tai no le dio el beso en los labios ,simplemente levanto su cabeza y beso la frente de la muchacha,a la vez que esta se sonrojaba notariamente, pero algo sobresalto a los dos muchachos que se miraban a los ojos,el ruido de la puerta abrirse, y gabumon comentando el olor de las galletas de Sora …_**  
Pero es que no me atrevo a decir que la quiero,  
Nos une una amistad más bonita que el cielo,  
Yo creo que mis amigos ni lo entenderían,  
Pero es que ella es tan guapa, ay tan guapa,  
Prefiero que mi alma dicte la sentencia,  
Antes de que se queme, mi corazón se queme.

**_Taichi sonrio a su amiga y la empujo hacia adentro para que le llevara esas galletas a Matt y poco a poco la figura de Sora desaparecio tras la puerta, entonces escucho la voz de agumon que le decia que habia madurado, quizas fuera cierto,pues habia dejado escapar al amor de su vida pero no por mucho tiempo,aunque no fuera él quien tuviera el privilegio de tener su primer beso,al menos tenia el consuelo de no haberselo robado cuando habia tenido oportunidad, pero él, sabria esperarla…_**

Weno es pero que os haya gustado este capitulo,como podeis ver ,he querido hacer ver como se sentia Tai antes de que Sora le entregara ese regalo a Matt,quizas lo continue,aun no es seguro,pero si ustedes quereis que lo continue,haganmelo saber mediabte un review o un email y yo lo seguire

Besos

Afrodita-15


End file.
